


Showing Off

by aaabattery



Series: An Asexual's Smut Writing Adventures [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaabattery/pseuds/aaabattery
Summary: PROMPT: Exhibitionism (Day 18)He could dissect the psychology of exhibitionism and voyeurism, why they excited people and how they worked. But, he didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted to feel -- feel his own hand on his own body making himself happy and showing off. Rarely did Spencer get to show off his body, show off sexually to others. It was a strange thing -- something he didn’t know could make his body feel such a way.





	Showing Off

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend Emery on his birthday. <3 Love you!

He knows the other is watching him, like always. Spencer knows he watches, and at first it made him nervous, knowing the man (handsome as he was), watched him as he changed, read, existed through the window. He didn’t know his name, not really, but he knew his face. Spencer wonders if the other knows he knows, and somehow that makes his body tingle and shiver. He isn’t typically the type to do things like this, but it was a change, an experiment. He knows the man is watching, and he hums, going about his night like usual -- stripping down to his boxers and moves around. His bed can be seen through the window, and he sits down on the bed, peeling off the last layer of clothes -- his boxers -- leaving him completely naked. Spencer had issues with his body growing up, but had long since accepted his tall, lanky form. People liked it, and he came to like it too. His muscles, light and slightly defined under pale skin, are not as noticeable as some of his his co workers’ muscles, but they are there. A light dust of freckles, discoloration along his chest, back and shoulders the only thing that mars his skin -- a few scars, the one on his upper arm, the one on his knee, the one on his neck, they highlighted his body -- perfect in his imperfections. 

He could dissect the psychology of exhibitionism and voyeurism, why they excited people and how they worked. But, he didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted to feel -- feel his own hand on his own body making himself happy and showing off. Rarely did Spencer get to show off his body, show off sexually to others. It was a strange thing -- something he didn’t know could make his body feel such a way.

He lays back on the bed, knowing the man could see him, very clearly. He’s already hardening, just from the thought of how taboo and wrong it was, in a way. Somehow, the idea that it is almost wrong makes it feel better. His hand, long, pale fingers, run up and down along his length, teasing himself, his cock is at full erection now, arching a bit to dip back and lightly brush his chest. He moves his hand, slowly, gently, letting out soft, keening whines with each movement. The thought someone was watching made him shiver. He ghosts the other hand up to pinch one nipple, then the other, like electric shocks that are sent straight to his groin. A louder moan escapes, his hand moving faster. He pauses, though, fishing around off the side of the bed for what he wanted. A tube of lube and a toy. He sits up, looking over, across the way, the man is staring straight at him. They meet eyes and Spencer’s stomach twists, and he knows the other knows the show is for him, Spencer’s body is on display, in a way, all for him.

He wonders if it is strange -- he wonders if he should be worried by it, but the man is handsome and he doesn’t mind having an audience, it made it more fun, in a way. He rarely played with himself, but this was proving interesting, after all, no one knows his body like he himself does. He lays back, dildo and lube in hand. Spencer lifts his hips, bending his knees up, turning his body a bit so the man could (vaguely) see from across the alley what he was doing. Hazel eyes slip close with a moan, soft and drawn out as he slips one lubed finger into himself, he pokes around a bit, pressing softly against his prostate, making a moan echo from his throat. He contorts himself oddly to make the angle work and  _ God _ does it work. He can almost forget the fact he’s on display, almost, he’s putting on a show for this man.  _ Almost _ .

He adds a second finger, opening himself up, crooking his long digits enough to brush his prostate again. He runs his other hand up and down his cock as he does this, eyes closed, back arching a bit. After a bit with two, he pulls them out and covers the toy in lube. It isn’t large -- but not small, either -- a good, medium, average sized toy. His favorite, really. He pushed it in, one solid, fluid motion making him arch and moan, loud and his eyes clench shut. He whispers a curse word, exhaling, sharply and beginning to move the toy in and out, faster and faster. As he moves the toy, his hand moves faster in time with it, pumping himself closer and closer. He turns his head, hazel eyes obscured partly through hair, but he sees the man, eyes wide, but his hand pumping his own dick. The thought someone was getting off to him was enough to push him the last little bit over the edge. He lets out a yelp as he cums, his eyes tightening themselves shut and he whimpers, aftershocks still shaking him. He shivers, pulling he toy out and looking at the mess he made on his stomach.

He is panting as he looks over, the man across the way meets his eyes and smiles. He holds up a phone. Spencer tilts his head, but the man begins to give him finger numbers -- seven digits...a phone number. Cheeks flare and he nods, reaching, lazily, over to grab his phone. He is careful as he taps in the digits. He sends a text, a simple greeting, shy and nervous. The man responds back almost instantly. Spencer isn’t sure what will come of this, but -- it was an odd experience at least.


End file.
